video_collection_internationalfandomcom-20200213-history
Tots Video - 123
|running time = 50 minutes |catalogue number = VC1428 |rating = |re-release date = }}Tots Video - 123 is a UK VHS, containing a collection of Tots TV episodes, released by VCI on 14th April 1997, and again by VCI on 8th June 1998 under the name 1,2,3 - Go!. Description Original 1997 release Learning to count, can be great fun! Tillie, Tom and Tiny discover the meaning and value of numbers as they sing songs and play games as the secret Tots Cottage with Donkey and Furryboo. This special video of entirely new material, not shown on television, introduces young children to the idea that learning is fun. One of four specially made Tots videos from Ragdoll. See inside for details. 1998 Re-release Learn to count from 1-10 and have lots of fun too as Tilly, Tom and Tiny sing songs or play games for every number. This exclusive Tots video combines fun, games and songs at the Tots secret cottage with educational live footage as children learn to like and recognise numbers by counting their favourite things. Find out how to make Tom's cocoa bananas and learn all the counting rhymes. Songs Featured songs include: * Only 1 * 2 hands clap * 1, 2, 3 go! * 4 cocoa bananas * I have 5 flowers * 6 tot feet * 7 bananas * 1 like 8 * 9 lovely cows * 9, 10 do it again Credits Puppeteers: Claire Carre, Robin Stevens & Andrew Davenport Music: Andrew McCrorie-Shand Written by: Andrew Davenport Educational Consultant: Eunice Nicholson Designer: Bob Berk, Juliet Nichols, Ian Doubleday, Simon Nichols, Richard Downes, Holly Berk & Rachel Pierce. Directors: Julian Fullalove & Martin Goodsmith Line Producer: Nigel P. Harris Devised & Produced by: Anne Wood © Ragdoll Productions (UK) Ltd 1995. Opening (Original 1997 release) (with no trailer) * The Ragdoll Shop trailer * Tracking control screen (1995-2005) * Warning screen (1995-2005) * VCI logo (1995-2005) * Tots Video intro * Start of 123 (1995) Closing (Original 1997 release) (with no trailer) * End of 123 (1995) * Tots Video closing credits (Short Version) * Tots Video announcement * A Ragdoll Production for VCI Ltd. (Long Version) * VCI logo (1995-2005) Opening (1998 Re-release) (with no trailer) * Tracking control screen (1995-2005) * Warning screen (1995-2005) * VCI logo (1995-2005) * The Ragdoll Shop trailer * Tots Video promo (1998) * Tots Video intro * Start of 1,2,3 Go! (1995) Closing (1998 Re-release) (with no trailer) * End of 1,2,3 Go! (1995) * Tots Video closing credits (Short Version) * Tots Video announcement (1998) * A Ragdoll Production for VCI Ltd. (Long Version) * VCI logo (1995-2005) Trailers and info Original 1997 release # The Ragdoll Shop with Rosie and Jim, Tots TV and Brum 1998 Re-release # The Ragdoll Shop with Rosie & Jim, Tots TV and Brum. Gallery 51JVKDF5MXL.jpg|1998 Re-release Tilly-Tom-and-Tinys-1-2.jpg|Cassette Tots-Video-1-2-3-Go-Learn-Counting.jpg Tots-Video-1-2-3-Go-Learn-Counting-_57.jpg Tots-Video-1-2-3-Go-Learn-Counting-_57 (1).jpg Tots-Video-1-2-3-Go-Learn-Counting-_57 (2).jpg Tots-Video-1-2-3-Go-Learn-Counting-_57 (3).jpg Tots Video - 123 (UK VHS 1997) Cassette.png Tots Video - 123 (UK VHS 1997) Back cover.png|Back cover Tots-Video-Tilly-Tom-And-Tinys-1-2-3.jpg Tots-Video-Tilly-Tom-And-Tinys-1-2-3-_57.jpg Tots-Video-Tilly-Tom-And-Tinys-123.jpg Tots-Video-Tilly-Tom-And-Tinys-123-_57.jpg Video clips Category:Tots TV Category:Tots Video Category:1997 VHS Releases Category:VHS Category:Ragdoll Productions Category:VCI logo from 1995 to 2005 Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:1998 VHS Releases Category:VHS Videos with The Ragdoll Shop Category:VHS Videos with The VCI children's trailer from 1996 (announced by Jonathan Kydd) Category:VHS Videos with The VCI children's trailer from 1997 (announced by Jonathan Kydd) Category:VHS releases which involve the 1996-1998 children's promo (voiceover: Jonathan Kydd) Category:BBFC Uc Category:VHS Videos with Title Cards Category:VHS Videos with No trailers